powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentai Rangers
Gorangers * Kaijou Tsuyoshi/Akaranger (played by Naoya Makoto) * Akira Shinmei/Aoranger (played by Hiroshi Miyauchi) * Daita Ooiwa/Kiranger I (1-54, 68-84) (played by Baku Hatekeyama) * Daigorou Kumano/Kiranger II (55-67) (played by Jiro Daruma) * Peggy Matsuyama/Momoranger (played by Lisa Komaki) * Kenji Asuka/Midoranger (played by Yukio Ito) JAKQ * Gorou Sakurai / Spade Ace (played by Yoshitaka Tanba) * Ryuu Higashi / Dia Jack (played by Tairayama Ito) * Karen Mizuki / Heart Queen (played by Michi Love) * Daichi Bunta / Clover King (played by Yusuke Kazato) * Soukichi Banba / Big One (played by Hiroshi Miyauchi) Battle Fever * Den Masao / Battle Japan * Shida Kyousuke / Battle France * Shiraishi Kensaku / Battle Cossack I (1-33) * Jin Makoto / Battle Cossack II (33-52) * Akebono Shirou / Battle Kenya * Diane Martin / Miss America I (1-24) * Maria Nagisa / Miss America II (24-52) Denjimen * Akaki Ippei / DenjiRed * Oume Daigorou / DenjiBlue * Kiyama Jun / DenjiYellow * Midorikawa Tatsuya / DenjiGreen * Momoi Akira / DenjiPink Sun Vulcan * Oowashi Ryuusuke / VulEagle I (1-23) * Hiba Takayuki / VulEagle II (23-50) * Samejima Kin'ya / VulShark * Hyou Asao / VulPanther Goggle V * Akama Ken'ichi / GoggleRed * Kuroda Kanpei / GoggleBlack * Aoyama Saburou / GoggleBlue * Kijima Futoshi / GoggleYellow * Momozono Miki / GogglePink Dynamen * Dan Hokuto / DynaRed * Hoshikawa Ryuu / DynaBlack * Shima Yousuke / DynaBlue * Nangou Kousaku / DynaYellow * Tachibana Rei / DynaPink Biomen * Shirou Gou / Red One * Shingo Takasugi / Green Two * Ryuuta Nanbara / Blue Three * Mika Kouzumi / Yellow Four I (1-10) * Jun Yabuki / Yellow Four II (11-51) * Hikaru Katsuragi / Pink Five Changemen * Tsurugi Hiryuu / Change Dragon * Hayate Shou / Change Griffin * Oozora Yuuma / Change Pegasus * Nagisa Sayaka / Change Mermaid * Tsubasa Mai / Change Phoenix Flashmen * Jin / Red Flash * Dai / Green Flash * Bun / Blue Flash * Sara / Yellow Flash * Lou / Pink Flash Maskmen * Takeru / Red Mask * Kenta / Black Mask * Akira / Blue Mask * Haruka / Yellow Mask * Momoko / Pink Mask * Asuka Ryoo / X1 Mask Livemen * Yuusuke Amamiya / Red Falcon * Jou Oohara / Yellow Lion * Megumi Misaki / Blue Dolphin * Tetsuya Yano / Black Bison * Jun'ichi Aikawa / Green Rhino Turborangers * Riki Honoo / Red Turbo * Daichi Yamagata / Black Turbo * Youhei Hama / Blue Trubo * Shunsuke Hino / Yellow Turbo * Haruna Morikawa / Pink Turbo Fivemen * Gaku Hoshikawa / FiveRed * Ken Hoshikawa / FiveBlue * Fumiya Hoshikawa / FiveBlack * Kazumi Hoshikawa / FivePink * Remi Hoshikawa / FiveYellow Jetmen * Ryuu Tendou / Red Hawk (played by Kotaro Tanaka) * Gai Yuuki / Black Condor (played by Toshihide Wakamatsu) * Raita Ooishi / Yellow Owl (played by Tomihisa Naruse) * Kaori Rokumeikan / White Swan (played by Rika Kishida) * Ako Hayasaka / Blue Swallow (played by Sayuri Uchida) * Jeffrey Kensaki / Green Eagle (Manga exclusive: replaced Black Condor on the team after Gai's death.) Zyurangers * Yamato Tribe Prince Geki / (Armed) TyrannoRanger * Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi / MammothRanger * Etof Tribe Knight Dan / TriceraRanger * Daim Tribe Knight Boi / TigerRanger * Risha Tribe Princess Mei / PteraRanger * Burai / DragonRanger (17-43, 49) Dairangers * Ryou Tenkasei / RyuuRanger* * Daigo Tengensei / ShishiRanger* * Shouji Tenjusei / TenmaRanger* * Kazu Tenjisei / KirinRanger* * Lin Tenpusei / HououRanger* * Kou Hoshinsei / KibaRanger (17-50) Kakurangers * Sasuke / NinjaRed * Tsuruhime / NinjaWhite * Saizou / NinjaBlue * Seikai / NinjaYellow (2-53) * Jiraiya / NinjaBlack (3-53) * Ninjaman (36-53) Ohrangers * Gorou Hoshino / OhRed * Shouhei Yokkaichi / OhGreen * Yuuji Mita / OhBlue * Juri Nijou / OhYellow * Momo Maruo / OhPink * Riki / KingRanger (26-48) Carrangers * Kyosuke Jinnai / Red Racer * Naoki Domon / Blue Racer * Minoru Uesugi / Green Racer * Natsumi Shinohara / Yellow Racer * Yoko Yagami / Pink Racer * Signalman (12-28, 35-48) * Radietta Fanbelt / White Racer (25-48) * VRV Master (29-32) Megarangers * Kenta Date / MegaRed * Kouichirou Endou / MegaBlack * Shun Namiki / MegaBlue * Chisato Jougasaki / MegaYellow * Miku Imamura / MegaPink * Yuusaku Hayakawa / MegaSilver (24-51) Gingamen * Ryouma / (Super Armor Shine) GingaRed * Hayate / (Super Armor Shine) GingaGreen * Gouki / (Super Armor Shine) GingaBlue * Hikaru / (Super Armor Shine) GingaYellow * Saya / (Super Armor Shine) GingaPink * Hyuuga / Black Knight (1, 25-50) GoGo-V * Matoi Tatsumi / GoRed * Nagare Tatsumi / GoBlue * Shou Tatsumi / GoGreen * Daimon Tatsumi / GoYellow * Matsuri Tatsumi / GoPink * Beast-Demon Hunter Sieg* Timerangers * Tatsuya Asami / TimeRed * Yuuri / TimePink * Ayase / TimeBlue * Domon / TimeYellow * Sion / TimeGreen * Naoto Takizawa / TimeFire (28-49) Gaorangers * Kakeru Shishi / Blazing Lion GaoRed * Gaku Washio / Noble Eagle GaoYellow * Kai Samezu / Surging Shark GaoBlue * Soutarou Ushigome / Iron Bison GaoBlack * Sae Taiga / Belle Tiger GaoWhite * Tsukumaro Oogami/Shirogane / Sparkling Silver Wolf GaoSilver (23-51)/Duke Org Loki (15-23, 26, 30) Hurricangers * Yousuke Shiina / Air Ninja HurricaneRed (played by Shun Shiotani) * Nanami Nono / Water Ninja HurricaneBlue (played by Nao Nagasawa) * Kouta Bitou / Land Ninja HurricaneYellow (played by Yasuhiro Yamamoto) * Ikkou Kasumi / Horned Ninja KabutoRaiger (1, 5, 7-Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) (played by Yujiro Shirakawa) * Isshuu Kasumi / Fanged Ninja KuwagaRaiger (1, 5, 7-Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) (played by Kyo Nobuo) * Sky Ninja Shurikenger (Fire Mode) (21-49, Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) (voiced by Taiki Matsuno) Abarangers * Ryouga Hakua / AbareRed (Abare Mode) / AbareMax * Yukito Sanjyou / AbareBlue (Abare Mode) * Ranru Itsuki / AbareYellow (Abare Mode) * Asuka / AbareBlack (Abare Mode) * Mikoto Nakadai / AbareKiller (Abare Mode) (17-48, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) Dekarangers * Banban Akaza (Ban) / DekaRed (S.W.A.T./Battlizer) (played by Ryuuji Sainei) * Hoji Tomasu (Hoji) / DekaBlue (S.W.A.T. Mode) (played by Tsuyoshi Hayashi) * Sen'ichi Enari (Sen-chan) / DekaGreen (S.W.A.T. Mode) (played by Yosuke Ito) * Marika Reimon (Jasmine) / DekaYellow (S.W.A.T. Mode) (played by Ayumi Kinoshita) * Koume Kodou (Umeko) / DekaPink (S.W.A.T. Mode) (played by Mika Kikuchi) * Tekkan Aira (Tetsu) / DekaBreak (21-50) (played by Tomokazu Yoshida) * Cignian Swan Shiratori (Swan-san) / DekaSwan (played by Mako Ishino) * Marie Utahime (Marie Gold) / DekaGold* (Dekaranger Movie) (played by Chiharu Niyama) * Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger (Boss) / DekaMaster (played by Hideaki Kusaki and voiced by Tetsu Inada) * Lisa Teagle / DekaBright (40) (played by Mie Nanamori) Magirangers * Kai Ozu / Red Mage (Legend) MagiRed/Heavenly Hero KaiShine * Tsubasa Ozu / Yellow Mage (Legend) MagiYellow * Urara Ozu / Blue Mage (Legend) MagiBlue * Houka Ozu / Pink Mage (Legend) MagiPink * Makito Ozu / Green Mage (Legend) MagiGreen * Heavenly Saint Sungel/Hikaru / Heavenly Hero MagiShine (19-49) * Miyuki Ozu / White Mage MagiMother (1, 18, 43-49) * Heavenly Saint Blagel/Isamu Ozu / Dark Magic Knight Wolzard (1-34)/Heavenly Hero Wolzard Fire (33-34, 40-49) Boukengers * Satoru Akashi / BoukenRed (played by Mitsuomi Takahashi) * Masumi Inou / BoukenBlack (played by Yasuka Saitou) * Souta Mogami / BoukenBlue (played by Masashi Mikammi) * Lemurian Princess Lilina/Natsuki Mamiya / BoukenYellow (played by Chise Nakamura) * Sakura Nishihori / BoukenPink (played by Haruka Suenaga) * Eiji Takaoka / BoukenSilver (17-49) (played by Masayuki Deai) AkaRed Gekirangers * Jan Kandou / (Super) GekiRed (played by Hiroki Suzuki) * Ran Uzaki / (Super) GekiYellow (played by Mina Fukui) * Retsu Fukami / (Super) GekiBlue (played by Manpei Takagi) * Gou Fukami / GekiViolet (23-49) * Ken Hisatsu / GekiChopper (27-49) *Rio / Black Lion/Mythical Beast King *Mele / Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist/Mythical Beast Phoenix-Fist Go-ongers * Sosuke Esumi / Go-onRed * Renn Kousaka / Go-onBlue * Saki Rouyama / Go-onYellow * Hant Jou / Go-onGreen * Gunpei Ishihara / Go-onBlack * Hiroto Sutou / Go-onGold (16-50) * Miu Sutou / Go-onSilver (16-50) Shinkengers * Takeru Shiba / ShinkenRed * Ryunosuke Ikenami / ShinkenBlue * Mako Shiraishi / ShinkenPink * Chiaki Tani / ShinkenGreen * Kotoha Hanaori / ShinkenYellow * Genta Umemori / ShinkenGold Color List This table is a list of all Sentai Rangers, Other Heroes, and Allies who have posed as Rangers. Red and Blue were the only colors to appear in all the series. * Category:Sentai Characters